Drykit's Dream
by vgmaster831
Summary: This is just a short story about a dream that one of my Warriors Original Characters had. He is young and gay, but a little confused about his feelings. I role-play this character on SilverBlood the largest RP site for warriors . His name is Drykit.


Dryit's dreams were always like movies. Each one was a different occurrence. He always went to the same place in the beginning. He was in the mist. All around him, it was, surrounding him on all sides. Through the mist were the tunnels, each showing a glimpse into the scene beyond. The kit knew that entering any tunnel would take him to one part of his dream. The passage of time seemed to affect his dreams minimally, as he would hardly ever wake until each tunnel was explored.

Drykit stood in the familiar mist, and wondered what was in store for him tonight. He turned, looking in each tunnel. Immediately, he became confused. He noticed that each tunnel held the same image. Usually the tunnels would hold a glimpse into each distinct dream sequence. Sometimes his dreams would be about a butterfly, a mouse, or often one of his mothers. Tonight though, each tunnel contained the same two golden eyes, surrounded by the color of midnight itself. Drykit found himself unable to keep from quietly saying, "Reedpaw."

Drykit was confused; he had only just met Reedpaw. He had an interesting experience with him to say the least, but they didn't know each other all too well. Beautiful was the only adjective that Drykit could think of to describe the other tom. He gulped, and set paw into the first tunnel.

Drykit found himself in the camp. It was sun-high, he could tell from the warmth on his fur. The camp was sharing tongues. He lay down next to Reedpaw, and began to clean the tom's fur. Drykit could not control his actions, and he noticed something strange about the way he and Reedpaw shared tongues. It was more intimate than usual, like he might have seen mates doing. The scene began to mist over as he looked over at Reedpaw's face. Reedpaw had a soft look in his eyes, it made Drykit feel warm inside. He departed the scene with the feeling, sighing as he found himself back in the mist.

He set off into the next tunnel confused as to the meaning of the last dream, and hoping that this next one would shed some light on it. He found himself in a wood, sensing somehow that he had no presence. He knew he could not be seen, heard, smelled, or felt. He enjoyed the peaceful scene before him, feeling the confusion from the last scene dissolve into serenity. He heard something coming through the bushes to his left. He soon saw that it was Reedpaw. Reedpaw padded into the clearing slowly. The dreaming kit suddenly was alerted to the finer details of the older tom. He saw how elegant his stride was, and he noticed the beauty in his features. The black cat jumped and sailed in an arc through the air, landing on a mouse and claiming its life. Drykit realized how much beauty he could find in Reedpaw's mannerisms. Just at Reedpaw picked up the mouse and carried it off, Drykit found himself surrounded by mist one again, confused as ever.

There was only one tunnel left, and Drykit was eager to finish this dream so he could make sense of it. He padded tentatively into the tunnel, watching the mist evaporate around him. This transition was much more violent. Suddenly his lungs were aching, and he was out of breath. He found himself running next to Reedpaw. Reedpaw looked over to the kit and spoke, "We must get away, quicken your pace love." Drykit was struck by the last word, "Love?" The two cats burst out of the trees and into a clearing. Horror struck Reedpaw as he saw a huge cliff blocking their path. They were surrounded on three sides. Reedpaw turned to young Drykit, "We haven't much time. I love you dearly, and I only wish the world was better." Reedpaw leaned in to nuzzle Drykit. Drykit was confused by these actions, but could not control his body as he leaned in as well. The two mates spent their final moments in the clearing together. Drykit heard thundering paws as Reedpaw began to cry softly. Drykit was disoriented, but he saw the many WaterClan cats jump into the clearing. He heard their yowls of disgust as they sped towards them. Drykit's bewilderment increased as the cats began to attack. Delilah, his mother, along his nursery sibling, attacked him. He saw Reedpaw's own sister, Dovepaw attack him. Drykit sobbed, "Why? Why have you attacked me my clan?" As he felt the pain of his fur and skin being clawed, he drifted away from the scene. He felt himself beginning to wake.


End file.
